The Hotties of Ipswich
by Iamwiththewolf
Summary: A Parody. ch.8: Making of the LOCKER ROOM SCENE ! ! POOL SHOWER LOCKER ROOM! POOL SHOWER LOCKER ROOM! ! ! ! slash
1. Scene 1

I love parodies! This is mine.

Basically it's the movie, scene by scene, with some quotes from the original, and possibly a little weird.

I don't have to say it's AU, because it's a parody!

**WARNING**: Some mild slash. All in very good taste though.

**Pairings**: CalebPogue, ReidTyler, CalebTyler, CalebReid, PogueReid, PogueTyler, ChaseCaleb, ChasePogue, ChaseReid, ChaseTyler, AaronCaleb, AaronChase, AaronPogue, AaronReid, AaronTyler, KateSarah, KatePogue, KateChase, SarahCaleb, KyraAaron

**Disclaimer**: I don't own The Covenant or High School Musical or Josh Holloway or a Volkswagen. No copyright infringement intended. This is only for entertainment.

* * *

**The Hotties of Ipswich**

_The opening song: something cool, something loud, something dark, something sinister, something…_

We're all in this together

One sweet note

That we are

We're all stars

And we see that

We're all in this together

And it shows

When we stand

Hand in hand

Make our dreams come true

…

(Don't get me wrong. I _love_ High School Musical. It's one of my favorite scary movies…)

Scene 1 – The Rave

_We are at a beach rave. Good-looking high school students dancing around a fire, some with basketballs, some without, but all in sync._

Same scene, different location

_Three, no wait, four marvelously hot looking guys standing on top of a cliff._

**Tyler**: Reid, where've you been? I've so waited like hours for you to show up.

**Reid:** Well, been busy, doing _things_.

**Caleb:** Okay, is that a red herring, suggesting that you may have done something like bad like killing a fellow student which we only hear of later on in the movie and we, well me at least, falsely accuse you of? Or have you been doing _things_ I don't want to hear about now but wouldn't have minded joining in if I had been present then?

**Reid:** Just _things_.

**Caleb:** Gross.

**Pogue:** We'd better show up at the party.

**Reid:** Hell yeah, let's drop in.

**Reid**_ smirks and jumps off the cliff. The others look down._

**Caleb:** Dude, is he mental or what? – Let's take the stairs.

Back down at the beach

_Focus on two girls with different hairstyles, yet equally stereotypical shallow personalities. The first girl, here further on referred to as Blonde Bimbo or __**Sarah**__, is addressing the second girl, here further on referred to as Horny Slut or __**Kate**_.

**Sarah:** Yay! Such a cool party. So many cool people. And you're such a cool roommate.

**Kate:** Yeah, cool. – Oh, they're here!

**Sarah:** Who?

**Kate**_ starts drooling_: The Hotties of Ipswich!

_Four enormously hot guys, all with different hairstyles, so we won't have trouble in keeping them apart, arrive in slow motion. The light comes from behind and the wind blows through their hair creating a dreamlike atmosphere._

**Sarah:** Why are they moving in slow motion?

**Kate:** If you think that's impressive, wait until you see Pogue coming out of a lake in slow motion and the water running down his muscular body… - Way hotter than that commercial with the guy from Lost.

**Sarah**: Are there many lakes around here?

_**Kate**__ runs off to__** Pogue**__, who has just returned to our time dimension, hugs him, starts kissing him feverishly, and remains clung to his neck for the rest of the scene._

**Kate:** Oh, baby, you're here. Where've you been?

**Pogue**_ trying to shove her away_: Hey, erm, Karen.

**Kate**: Guys, meet my new roommate and new best friend Sarah Wenham.

**Sarah**_ smiling: _Hi guys!

**Tyler:** I'd better go find some treatment for Reid. - You surely need something after that fall.

**Reid**: I'm fine! Yet, I wouldn't mind some pills.

_**Tyler**__ and__** Reid **__off_.

**Sarah**_ grabbing __**Caleb's**__ arm, dragging him with her: _So, what's your name? What star sign are you? What's your favorite color? What music do you like? Do you like it at Spencer? I'm the new kid. I don't have many friends here. Do you want to be my friend? Do you want to date?

**Caleb:** Where's the keg?

_**Caleb**__ tries to free himself of __**Sarah's**__ firm grip. Seeking for help, he looks at __**Pogue**__, who is still struggling to escape __**Kate's**__ violent kisses._

_Out of nowhere a rather insignificant girl appears, addressing __**Sarah.**_

**Kyra:** Back off, you blonde bimbo-slash-ho!

_**Sarah**__ is puzzled and lets __**Caleb's **__arm go._

**Caleb**_ rubs his arm and whispers: _Oh, thank you! Thank you so much, strange girl!

**Kyra:** Don't look all innocent now. I've seen it all! The whole time you've been eye fucking my boyfriend-slash-brother. _points at the tasty looking boy next to her, __**Aaron**__ for future references._

_**Sarah**__ turns and looks at the boy._

**Kyra**: Incredible! The bitch-slash-slut is doing it again! Wait 'till you feel my fist in your face-slash-up-your-fat-ass!!!

_Out of nowhere_ _another hot looking guy with a twitch of evilness in his eyes appears_.

**Chase:** Hey! Easy, guys! Easy, everyone easy now, easy! Keep it cool! – Sorry, but you _were_ being kind of bitchy. _looking at __**Aaron.**_

**Aaron:** What the f-? I didn't _do_ anything!

_Suddenly the guy standing behind __**Aaron**__ pukes on him_.

**Aaron:** What the fuck!!! Oh, screw you all!!!_ leaves. __**Kyra**__ follows him, not without giving__** Sarah**__ one last deathly glare._

**Chase:** That guy's puking really came at an opportune moment.

**Tyler**_ wipes his mouth with his sleeve_: Sorry, I think I had too much beer.

**Chase:** I'm glad the dickhead's gone.

**Caleb**_ raising an eyebrow_: And who are you?

**Chase**_ beaming_: Thanks for asking. I'm the new kid.

**Sarah:** Hey! I thought _I_ was supposed to be the new kid in this movie!

**Chase**: Guess, this school isn't big enough for both of us, eh? – Besides I'm the _hot_ new kid.

**Sarah:** Oh, screw you, bitch!

**Kate**_ still hanging around __**Pogue's**__ neck_: Don't you fight. You're both new kids. So you can be best friends, hold hands and stuff. – Besides, Chase is really way hotter than you… I wonder if he's actually a Hottie… _(hint! hint!)_

**Chase:** Okay, let's be friends and stuff. – By the way, I can use a lift. _looks at__** Caleb**_.

**Kate**: Sure, you can drive with me and Sarah.

**Sarah:** Why are you not going back with the guy who drove you here?

**Chase: **Because I kil… – kissed him.

**Sarah:** O…. K….

**Kate**_ thinking aloud_: Yep, most definitely a Hottie!

**Chase:** Then let's go.

**Sarah:** Why should we leave already? The party's still on. And it's so cool here. There's still plenty of beer –

**Reid**: Nope. Not anymore. _Where did he come from? Oh, right, he returned with __**Tyler.**_

**Sarah**: – The music is cool. And over there they're playing Duck Duck Goose. This party is so cool.

**Chase:** Because I – erm – _someone_ has called the cops. And they'll be here every minute.

_Sirens start. Teenage panic. Everyone rushes to their cars and drives off._

* * *

_**End of Scene 1!**_

_**What do you think? PLEASE review!!!**_


	2. Scene 2

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.  


* * *

Scene 2 – In the Car

_**Sarah, **__**Kate**__ and __**Chase**__ are in __**Sarah's**__ Volkswagen. The hood is open and __**Reid**__ messes about with the engine._

**Sarah**_ starts engine_: Cool, you've fixed my car. Thank you!

**Reid**_ rolls his eyes and goes away_: Yeah, whatever.

_**Sarah**__**, Kate**__ and that constantly grinning __**Chase**__ guy drive off._

**Reid**_ climbs into the driver's seat of __**Tyler's**__ hummer_: Move over, Baby Boy!

**Tyler**_ sulking, nevertheless moves to passenger's seat_: Why am I never allowed to drive my own car?

**Pogue:** Because, firstly, you're 14 and aren't allowed to drive.

**Tyler:** Hey, I'm almost 18!

**All:** Yeah, sure.

**Tyler**_ pouts_: I'm not that young, just cute.

**Pogue**: Secondly, you like drank half the keg and are completely intoxicated now. _**(A/N Pogue's right: Don't drink and drive, kids!)**_ And I don't know what pills you took when you left us to join the strange kids performing that musical choreography.

**Tyler**: But Reid drank the other half!

**Reid:** Yeah, but I'm not a girl. Alcohol doesn't affect me that much. It's a biological thing.

**Tyler:** As if you knew about biology! You're always copying my biology homework, that's what you do!

**Reid:** Because you're such a nerd.

**Tyler:** Me a nerd? You're the one who spends like whole days in front of the computer and playing these internet role-playing games.

**Reid:** Ugh, but sometimes _you_ don't mind role playing, either. Am I right, my little wizard?

**Tyler **_blushes crimson_: And – and – you always leave your dirty socks on the floor. And your other stuff is always in the way.

**Reid:** Yeah? And whose boxers are spread all over the room?!

**Tyler:** Well, mine –

**Reid**: See?!

**Tyler:** But you've worn them!!!

**Reid:** Doesn't matter who has worn what. They're yours. And anyways you've worn them first. Ha!

**Tyler:** But –

**Caleb:** STOP THIS AT ONCE!!!!!!

_Everyone is silent and stares at __**Caleb**__ in the backseat._

**Tyler**_ whispering to __**Reid**_: Is he using his power?

**Reid**_ whispering back_: I'm not sure. Does he have such a power?

**Tyler:** Dunno –

**Caleb**: Oh, shut you two up! – I've just remembered the line I was supposed to have said earlier on.

_Everyone stares at him._

**Caleb**_ clears his throat_: Oh, Reid, why did you do that? Fixing her car. We're not allowed to use our powers mindlessly. The consequences. The responsibility. And stuff. Blah blah.

**Reid**: Oh, calm down, Caleb! I didn't fix anything. I only stole some _replace-with-name-of-some-car-engine-thingy_ as spare parts for my own Volkswagen.

**Tyler:** You have a Volkswagen? How come I don't know that?

**Reid:** There are a few things about me you don't know, hun.

**Tyler:** Like what?

**Reid**_ smirks_: Well…

**Tyler**: Like the thing with you and Caleb at his mom's birthday party – with the horse? I know about THAT!

**Caleb:** Hey! That wasn't a real horse! And anyways, Aaron was there with him first! I only came afterwards.

**Reid:** As you usually do…

**Pogue:** Ahem, excuse me, guys? Sorry to interrupt. Ahem. But instead of quarrelling around, we should have driven off long ago. And now the cops are here.

_Everyone gasps._

**Reid: **Oh, fuck!

**Tyler:** Hell yeah! Fuck you!

**Reid**: In your dreams…

_There's a tapping at the driver's window. Everyone gasps. A police officer stands next to the car, torch in his hand, gun at his holster. Everyone gasps. __**Tyler **__starts weeping._

**Reid**: I know what we'll do!

**Caleb:** Oh no! We won't use our powers. It's too dangerous. The consequences. The responsibility. And stuff. Blah blah.

**Pogue**: Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us.

_**Caleb**__ rolls his eyes and mumbles his okay._

_**Reid**__ pulls down the window. _

**Police officer**: You know that it is illegal to –

_The__** police officer**__ looks inside the car._

**All Hotties **_in their sweetest accents and with their hottest smiles, flutter their eyelashes alluringly:_ Hi, officer!

**Police officer **_starts sweating and drooling_: Oh – you – Sorry to have bothered you. – Drive home safely. – Haveaniceday.

_**The Hotties**__ drive off, laughing._

**Reid:** Ha ha! Harry Potter can kiss my ass!

**Tyler:** You so wish for it…

P_**olice officer**__ is in the police car with other police officer._

**Police officer 2**: Why did you let them go?

**Police officer 1**_, still sweating_: Well – they were – they were – so HOT!

**Police officer 2**: Son of a bitch. –

**End of Scene 2**

* * *

Yes, please review. You know you've got the responsibility and stuff. Blah blah. 


	3. Scene 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_, a Ps3, or any of the Hotties. And though I may claim this later on, I do not own a very special edition of _The Covenant_. :( Well, at least none that I'll lend you... No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Scene 3 – Goodnights.

In the Dorm

_**Chase, Kate **__and __**Sarah**__ walking along a dark empty corridor in the dorm._

**Chase:** Seems like we're the last ones in.

**Sarah:** Oh, are you criticizing my driving again?! Did I drive too slow or what?! Next time you'll walk, bitch!!

**Kate**_ pointing at a door: _Well, this is us. – But could be yours as well, anytime. _winks_

_After some awkward moments of silence:_

**Chase**_ shrieks: _Eeeeeeehhhh!!! On your shoulder! A gigantic spider! Ewww! _starts hitting at spider on __**Kate**__'s shoulder._

**Kate:** Ouch! _but smiling while wincing in pain: _Oh, I hate spiders! Thanks for saving me!

**Chase**_ tramples hysterically on the floor_: Die, spider, die! Yuck.

**Sarah:** Oh, that's what I call chivalry: Killing an innocent little creature.

**Kate:** Oh, thank you, thank you so much, Chase. How can I ever repay that?

**Chase**_ still trampling on the little spider, looks up_: Huh?

**Kate:** We're gonna go into town tomorrow for some things. Do you need to pick up some stuff?

**Chase**: Sure. – Is Caleb coming, too?

**Sarah**_ rolls her eyes_: Goodnight. Now. _opens door._

**Chase:** Night. _leaves._

**Kate**_ drools: _He's hot, huh?

**Sarah **_rolls her eyes, whispering to herself_: He won't have Caleb. I'm the real new kid in this movie… Caleb's mine…

Exterior of a Grand Spooky Mansion

_**Caleb**__gets off of __**Pogue's**__bike._

**Caleb:** Thanks for the ride.

**Pogue:** All right. Take it easy.

– **STOP! –**

_**Why did Pogue give Caleb a lift when all four of them have been in Tyler's hummer in the previous scene? How come that it's only Pogue and Caleb on the bike now? What the hell happened in between? I think I found the deleted scene on my very special edition of The Hotties, erm, The Covenant, I mean. Here it comes:**_

In Tyler's Car

**Caleb:** Hey, Reid! Why are you turning here? My house lies in the other direction!

**Reid**_ with his famous smirk_: Oh, I know. I'm heading for the dorms directly. Just got a nice idea for some role-playing…

**Tyler:** Aww. You wanna play computer games again?

**Reid:** No, hun. That other role-playing…

**Tyler: **Huh? – Oh. _blushes._ But I wanna be the cop.

**Reid:** No chance, Baby Boy. _Oh, yes he's smirking again._

_They reach the dorm. __**Reid**__ and __**Tyler**__ leave the car at once, leaving __**Pogue**__ and __**Caleb**__ alone. After some minutes of silence._

**Caleb**_ clears his throat: _Just the two of us left, eh? Maybe, if you want to, we could, well…

**Pogue: **You want me to give you a ride –

**Caleb:** Oh, YES!

**Pogue:** – My bike's just over there.

**Caleb:** Of course… Your bike…

**Pogue:** Kay. Then let's go.

**Caleb: **Hmm…

**Pogue**: What?

**Caleb**: Nothing.

**Pogue**: What nothing? Caleb, tell me. I'm your best friend.

**Caleb**: Well, maybe, I thought, we could hold hands while we're going there…?

**Pogue**: Sure. I guess that's what best buddies do.

_And he knots his fingers through those of a sighing __**Caleb**__…_

_**Okay, no wonder that they deleted that scene. But well I'm all in for the romantic stuff. (sighs)**_

Exterior of a Grand Spooky Mansion, again:

_**Caleb**__ gets off of __**Pogue's**__bike._

**Caleb:** Thanks for the ride.

**Pogue:** All right. Take it easy.

**Caleb**: I'll see you later.

**Pogue**: Call me in the morning.

**Caleb**: In the morning? Later could also mean later tonight…

**Pogue**: See ya. _rides off with his bike._

**Caleb:**Yeah… _walks towards mansion._

_**A/N Whoa, how come Pogue is kinda straight in my story? Now I have to change the pairings list in my first chapter. Yet, I leave it that way for now; you'll never know what happens next…**_

Interior of a Grand Spooky Mansion

_**Caleb**__ tries to sneak past an elderly chain-smoking something dressed in a white nightgown and something that looks like one of those wild cats that are about to be extinct. One of which addresses him:_

**Caleb's Mom: **You're home early.

**Caleb: **It's after midnight, Mother. What are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be in your room banging some of my schoolmates?

**Caleb's Mom: **Caleb! How dare you talk to your mother like that! – Besides, they are so seductive. – Anyways, you never bring any of your friends home lately.

**Caleb:** No, not after that incident with Aaron.

**Caleb's Mom: **Are you ashamed of me?

**Caleb:** Hell, yeah! You're an alcohol addict who once tried to seduce poor little Tyler!

**Caleb's Mom:** Why do you keep telling everyone that I have an alcohol problem?!

**Caleb:** Because you have! – Like, what's that in your hand?

**Caleb's Mom:** Jeez! It's only water.

**Caleb:** Sure…

**Caleb's Mom:** Wanna try?

**Caleb: **And now you're trying to get your own son sloshed? That's so illegal in many ways.

**Caleb's Mom:** It's only water! Damn you, Caleb! – If you do hate me so much, why do you still live in my house?

**Caleb: **Let's see. Because I love you deep down in my heart? – As if! – I can tell you: king size bed, plasma T.V., Ps3, Wii, room maid, butler, marble bathtub, wardrobe bigger than any dorm room…

**Caleb's Mom:** You are so like your father. God. You look so much like him in this light. You know, he was a year younger than you when we met. Did I ever tell you that?

**Caleb**_ yawns_: Yeah. You've told me. Now let me get to bed.

**Caleb's Mom: **I'm so afraid I'll lose you like I did him.

**Caleb:** How many times do I need to tell you that I'm not him?

**Caleb's Mom:** That's the same thing he said about his father.

**Caleb:** But I'm not like him! Or do you think I'll marry a stupid_insert-very-very-rude-word-you-wouldn't-call-your-own-mother_, somehow get that bitch pregnant and then dump her for my high school sweetheart with whom I'm now living together in a creepy old barn? – I won't.

**Caleb's Mom: **So handsome. He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. God. You look so much like him in this light. So handsome.

**Caleb:** Seriously, Mother. Stop giving me that looks or I'll call the child welfare.

**End of scene.**

* * *

**A/N**_** Oh, I know I'm evil. Yet I simply couldn't resist playing around with the quotes… Sorry. I hope you get that it's only a parody. No harm intended. Oh, and I don't mind getting reviews…**_


	4. Scene 4

**Disclaimer:**I don't own _The Covenant_. And I don't own Caleb Danvers (_damn!_) or gloves with the fingers cut off. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Scene 4 – Dorm room

**Sarah**_ on her bed in underwear_: So why do you call them "the Hotties of Ipswich"? What are they? Like, a boy band?

**Kate**_ at the dressing table in her underwear, putting on make up_: Hahahahaha!!!! You know what? I like you. You're funny. HAHAHAHA!!!

**Sarah:** And I like you. You're cool. But seriously, are they a boy band? Where can I get their record?

**Kate:** No. They're supposedly descendents of five families that settled the Ipswich Colony in the 1600s.

**Sarah:** B.C. or A.D.?

**Kate:** Huh?

**Sarah:** You are so cool and know history and stuff. That is so cool. But why are they called "the Hotties of Ipswich"?

**Kate:** They're hot. Haven't you noticed? Hot. Hot. Hot. Yammy. Yammy. Yammy. D.E.L.I.C.I.O.U.S.

**Sarah**: Yeah… Talking about hotness – It's really hot in here, you mind if I take off some of my clothes? _takes off her shirt._

**Kate:** Yeah. These dorm rooms are overheated._takes off something of her underwear._

**Sarah:** Yeah… Really hot... _takes off more of her underwear. Yet, she's still somewhat dressed._

**Kate:** Yeah… You know, Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight. _stockings falls to the floor._

**Sarah:** Huh? _still finds something to get rid off._

**Kate:** If it were me, I'd go for Caleb –_ there goes her bra…_

**Sarah:** Why?

**Kate:** – and then Reid. And then Caleb. And Reid. And both. And… Omigod…

**Sarah:** So is he seeing anyone?

**Kate:** So WE are interested… Caleb and Reid and me and you… _sighs_.

**Sarah: **So who's the fifth?

**Kate:** Oh, I like you. You're naughty! Not like all the other frigid bitches, my former roommates.

**Sarah**_ blushes_: Erm, I mean, you said five families.

**Kate:** Oh that. Well, I can't count. Cool, huh?

**Sarah:** Or creepy...

_**Sarah **__disappears into that tiny bathroom and comes out with only a towel around her naked body. __**Kate,**__ still wearing some bit of underwear, drools._

**Sarah:** I'm having a shower.

**Kate:** Have fun! I mean good luck!

**Sarah:** You're so cool. _leaves the room._

In the shower:

_**Sarah**__ takes of her towel. Steps under the shower. Water is caressing her blonde hair, her shoulders, her naked back, her smooth skin, her tattoos... _**(A/N **_**yawns)**_

Sudden change of location – In Caleb's room:

_A sweaty, panting __**Caleb**__ wakes up abruptly. His hair is in disarray. Moisture on his forehead. His luscious lips, his gorgeous full delicious lips are slightly opened. His eyes widen. He gasps for air. He looks at the clock. 2 am. His lips form one name…_** (A/N**_** sighs)**_

Another sudden change of location – In the dark corridor:

_**Sarah**__ wearing a towel, walking along the dark, empty corridor. Runs into __**Reid.**_

**Sarah**_ shrieks_: Oh, my God!

**Reid**_ smirking and placing his hands at his mouth so that we can see his gloves with the fingers cut off_: Booh!

**Sarah: **Oh, my God.

**Reid**_ smirks_.

**Sarah:** Sorry. I'm just a little freaked out. It felt like someone was watching me in the showers, then yawned and left.

**Reid:** Don't see anyone.

**Sarah: **Of course not. It was in the shower, I said. Besides, what are you doing here? And with that handcuffs?

**Reid**_ smirks, looking past her, addressing someone in the dark_: I'll catch you later, then…

**A voice in the dark: **No, you won't._Yes, it's __**Tyler**__ and he giggles. And certainly blushes, but we can't see that._

**Sarah**_ looks over her shoulder into the dark: _Huh?_goes into her room._

_**End of Scene**_

* * *

_**A/N So this was really close to the original. And I'm sorry it isn't really my best chapter. I hope to be funnier soon.**_

_**Btw, check out the **__**poll**__** on my profile page and vote for your favorite Covenant scene!**_

_**Oh, and please review.**_

_**My kindest regards to all of you and Caleb's Mom, excuse me, Evelyn in particular.**_


	5. Scenes 5 and 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant_ or Clive Owen. Yet, I love both. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Scene 5 – In Caleb's Car

_**Caleb**__ is driving in his car through the beautiful scenery of New England or wherever while talking to __**Pogue **__on the phone. __**(A/N Someone should have told him that using one's phone while driving can be very dangerous… Or at least he should not be driving on the wrong side while doing it…)**_

**Pogue**_ in a garage getting his yellow motorbike fixed or checked or whatever, on the phone:_ What makes you think it was Reid? _**(A/N Okay. It's yellow. So what's that supposed to stand for?)**_

**Caleb:** It's always him. But I've never felt it that much. – Have you?

**Pogue:** No. I don't know, maybe it's because you're so close to him.

**Caleb:** I don't know. Maybe. – I'm telling you, it was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep.

**Pogue:** You shouldn't worry about it too much. Those dreams, they usually mean something completely different.

**Caleb:** Really? How do you know? I mean, have you ever…? Have you had similar dreams before? About someone? – _whispers_: Me?

**Pogue:** No.

**Caleb:** Aww. – So what does it mean then?

**Pogue: **I don't know. Maybe he's only Using his powers to piss you off.

**Caleb:** Okay, your last line didn't make any sense, but anyways, why would he do that?

**Pogue:** Because he's jealous.

**Caleb:** Jealous? Of me and whom? Tyler? – We only once… But he can't know about that… Or, I don't know, maybe of you and me? – I mean we are best friends and …

**Pogue:** He's jealous because you're the main character in this movie.

**Caleb:** And I get most of the love interests, right? I'm telling you, just --- Jeez!

_All of a sudden something materializes in the passenger's seat of__** Caleb's**__ car. Something with curly blonde hair and big hairy feet. It almost looks like a small boy, yet it's grown up._

_**That something**__ grins and addresses__** Caleb**_: Hello!

_**Caleb**__ swiftly opens the passenger's door and kicks the __**thing**__ out of the driving car: _Jeez!

_It hits the road and is immediately run over by a big truck which appeared out of nowhere._

**Pogue:** Caleb? What's going on, Caleb? Pick up. Caleb, pick up the phone, man.

**Caleb**_ panting and sweating, just because we like him that way:_ What? I never dropped it. Stop yelling!

**Pogue:** Caleb, what's going on?

**Caleb:** I saw a Halfling. It's now in the form of a dead kid run over by a truck.

**Pogue:** Yeah, I saw that movie, too. But who'd send you a Halfling?

**Caleb:** I have no idea. But didn't Tyler and Reid talk about role-playing and Dungeons and Dragons and stuff? Something's wrong. I can feel it.

**Pogue:** Look. We gotta talk to Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's. We'll see him then.

**Caleb**_ sweaty_: Erm, so you mean you and me going to Nicky's together tonight? Like a, like a –

**Pogue**: Okay. See ya at Nicky's.

**Caleb**_ sighs_: Okay then.

End of Scene

_**That scene was really short. So here's the next one!**_

----

Scene 6 – In a drugstore

**Pharmacist **_handing __**Caleb**__ a bag filled with plenty of fancy colored pills:_ Here you go, Caleb. And if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me. Just drop in or call me. Anytime. Here's my cell phone number.

**Caleb**: Erm, thanks.

_A sudden_ **loud voice** _makes__** Caleb**__ shudder:_ HEY CALEB!!!

_**Caleb**__ turns and has that slightly puzzled, nonetheless sexy look on his face, which he in fact has for most part of the movie._

**Kate**_ runs to him and blocks his way:_ I'm just stocking up our room. And I see you got some nice pills yourself. – So where's Pogue?

_**Caleb**__ seeks a way to escape and turns again, yet behind him is the smiling pharmacist. When he takes a step to the side, __**Sarah**__ appears out of nowhere._

**Sarah:**Hi. So cool we've met again. What are you doing here? Oh, you bought something. Let me have a look. _grabs his bag and opens it._ Oh, you got some sweets. That's so cool. I like sweets. _takes a handful and puts the pills into her mouth._ But, eww, they taste like bitter.

**Caleb:** What the ?

_When__** Caleb**__ tries to escape to the other side, __**Chase**__ appears out of nowhere. Poor __**Caleb**__ is now trapped between a drooling __**pharmacist**__, a horny __**Kate**__, a sheepish and high __**Sarah**__, and a grinning __**Chase**_

**Chase**_ wearing not so funny glasses:_ Boo!

**Kate**_ laughing_: You scared me! _punches him lightly at the shoulder._

**Chase**_ knocks her out with a punch:_ Hehe!

**Chase **_addressing __**Caleb**_ Hey, man.

**Caleb:** Hey.

_**Chase**__ and __**Caleb**__ shake hands, in a very manly way, of course. When done, __**Chase**__ doesn't let go of __**Caleb's**__ hand._

**Kate**_ getting up from the floor, rubbing her chin:_ Haha! I like you Chase. You're funny. So where's Pogue? I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon. Who else wants to go?

**Chase:** I will. – If Caleb wants to.

**Caleb**,_ who's finally managed to free himself from __**Chase's**__ grip:_ I gotta run some errands for my mother.

**Sarah:** Running errands sounds so cool! You Ipswich kids have such cool hobbies_. giggles and jumps up and down. Apparently the pills have no effect on Sarah after all._

**Kate**: Okay. Then that's settled. Me, Chase and Pogue do it at the theatre. And you and Caleb in his car.

**Caleb **_and_ **Chase:** What?!

**Sarah **_after some more giggling and bouncing:_ Huh?

_**Kate**__ drags __**Chase**__ along with her out of the store._

**Chase**_ casts a pitiful look at __**Caleb**__, mouthing:_ Help me. Please…

In Caleb's Car

**Sarah:** Ooooooh! The trees! Oh my God! Oh my God! Ooooooooh! This place is so beautiful. Oooooooh! _**(A/N Yeah, that was Sarah's obligatory tree orgasm…)**_

**Caleb:** So, what brought you –

**Sarah:** – to Spenser? – A scholarship.

**Caleb:** But why –

**Sarah:** – Spenser? – I want to go to Harvard.

**Caleb:** Damn you! Why are you in my car?! How did you get in here?

**Sarah:** That's so cool.

_**Caleb**__ stops at an old creepy building_: Get out of my car. Now.

**Sarah:** Is this your family's first colony house? You want me to meet your parents? That's so cool.

_**Caleb**__ rolls his eyes and gets out of the car. A shot is fired._

**Caleb: **Gorman! It's me! More to the left! _pointing at **Sarah**. _He doesn't see that well anymore.

**Sarah:** You think?

**Caleb:** Yeah. When he was younger he never missed. – I'll be right back, okay?

**Sarah:** Okay. So you want me to wait in the car. That's so cool.

**Caleb:** No, I'm saying: I'll be right back and you'd better be gone by then.

**Sarah**_ smiles._

_**Caleb**__ rolls his eyes and goes into the creepy old house._

Interior – Creepy Old House

**Gorman:** Caleb. You should be more careful.

**Caleb:** Hey, it was you who shot at me!

**Gorman**_ takes bag and looks inside_ Mmmm… Good – erm, medicine. Medicine for your father.

**Caleb:** Jeez, Gorman. I know you're selling those pills to those glow stick kids at the beach raves. So, is there anything else you need?

**Gorman**_c an't take his eyes from the pills:_ No.

**Caleb:** I'll see you next week, then. _exits_.

_A dark-haired, extremely good-looking __**man**__ in his late thirties or early forties, a man with that chin of Clive Owen and his overwhelming sexiness comes in from an adjoining room. With his deep and incredibly sexy voice he addresses __**Gorman**_: Was that my son? Why did he leave so soon? He never wants to talk to me.

**Gorman **_looks up:_ What? – Oh, William. I'm glad he left! You're looking absolutely hot! _throws away the pills and jumps at Caleb's Dad, __**William**__ Danvers (or Clive Owen)._

Exterior – Caleb's Car

_**Caleb**__ gets into his car and drives off._

**Sarah: **So you want me to shower or change first?

**Caleb**_ slams on the brakes: _Jeez! Holy crap! You stupid bitch are still in my car! How come that everyone sneaks into my car today?! – Get out! Now!

**Sarah:** So you wanna take a walk in the woods? That's so cool. And romantic.

**Caleb: **Out! Now! _reaches over to the door handle, opens passenger's door and shoves __**Sarah**__ out of his car. Drives off._

**Sarah**_ sitting on the road:_ He's so cool.

_**End of Scene**_

* * *

**A/N** Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, alerting or putting this story on your favorites lists! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! It means a lot to me. 


	6. Scene 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant,_ a pool table, or Chase Collins. And I don't know the rules of strip foosball. No copyright infringement is intended.

Scene 7 – Nicky's

**Sarah's voice from the off:** What's Nicky's?

**Kate's voice from the off:** It's the hottest gay bar in Massachusetts!

Interior – Nicky's

_Enter__** Pogue**__, looking hot as hell, saying hi to everyone._

_**Caleb, Sarah, Kate, and Chase **__at a table. __**Caleb**__ is sitting between __**Sarah**__ and __**Chase. Sarah's**__ hand on his left thigh, __**Chase's**__ hand on his right thigh._

**Caleb:** How the fuck did I end up here?

**Chase**: Don't worry. We're in this together. _leaning closer to __**Caleb**__ while kicking away __**Kate's**__ foot under the table._

**Kate**_ jumps up and jumps at __**Pogue**__, dragging him to the table_: Oh, hey, baby! You missed a great movie. And some great action scenes…

**Pogue**_ trying to free himself of __**Kate's**__ grip: _Whatever.

**Kate:** That's cool. Chase hung out and kept me company. And we had some nice action scenes ourselves. _touching him._

**Chase**_ starts whining silently_: Oh god, I'll never be able to watch a Brad Pitt movie without thinking of THAT…

**Pogue**_ taking off his jacket, showing us his muscular arms; addressing __**Caleb**_: What's up, man?

**Caleb:** It's all good, now that you're here.

_**Chase**__ takes off his jacket in a dramatic way, looking at __**Pogue**__ and then at __**Caleb**__ intensely._

**Kate:** Mmm, baby. You should've done that earlier.

**Pogue:** You want something to eat?

**Caleb: **Um. Yeah. I'll pick at whatever you're having.

**Kate:** Hey, that was my line!

**Chase:** Can I have lasagna with fries and what wine do they have? Oh, never mind, get me a vodka shot. Please?

**Sarah:** Oh, I haven't said anything in this scene yet. – This place is so cool.

_**Pogue**__ goes to the bar and orders. Then sees __**Reid**__ and __**Tyler**__ at the pool table. Goes to them. They hug. In a very manly way of course._

**Pogue:** Hey, boys. What's up?

**Reid**: Just been playing strip pool with Aaron and Bordy (Gordie???) and – would you look at that? _pointing at a very short black skirt._

_**Pogue**__ grins._

**Reid**_ putting a note on the table_Blue, cotton.

**Tyler: **Pink, lace. – No, wait. That's what I'm wearing.

**Pogue:** Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was 12.

_A sudden breathe of air lifts the skirt and a very fine ass is revealed and something else is exposed that gives away that – well, it's not a girl…_

_**Pogue**__ gulps, looking rather shocked, and leaves __**Reid **__and__** Tyler**__ who are making out a bit in the meanwhile._

_**Chase**__ and __**Caleb **__are playing strip foosball. __**Caleb**__ is only wearing his undershirt and boxers._

**Chase:** You guys are real tight, huh?

**Caleb **_concentrating on the game, but still losing_ Families are real close. We kind of grew up together. We're kind of like brothers.

**Chase:** That must have been nice. _licking his lips_. I've always wanted to have a brother myself. Like Sam and Dean…

**Pogue**: Hey, Charlie. Mind if I get in a game?

**Chase:** Hey! It's Chase, you stupid gorgeous sexgod! I'm playing here! And I'm winning. So fuck off!

**Pogue**_ ignoring him, addressing __**Caleb**_: Reid and Tyler are here.

**Caleb **_lustfully_: Where?

**Pogue:** Pool tables. With Aaron and the boys.

**Caleb:** Great. And why are we still standing here?

_Meanwhile: __**Sarah**__ and __**Kate**__ at the table._

**Sarah:** Okay. What just happened?

**Kate:** What?

**Sarah:** Well, we were sitting here together, having fun and now we're watching them having fun.

**Kate:** That's what girls do. You know boys and their toys. Watching them is so goooood. When they touch each other in that way… When their clothes go off slowly… And when they're getting started we join in the fun. Or we wait until they are exhausted and are easy targets… _smirks_

**Sarah:** Give me a quarter.

**Kate:** Hell, no! Stupid public school bitch! Get your own money!

_At the pool table:_

**Reid:** Gentleman, it was a pleasure. _blowing a kiss at a hot-looking __**Aaron**_

_And then the real action starts. Yeah, lots of meaningful looks, lots of touching and pushing and shoving._

**Reid:** Blow me.

**Aaron:** Let's take it outside. Come on.

_More action._

**Tyler:** Get him, Reid!

_**A/N Okay, this last bit was the original transcript of the movie!!! I didn't change anything of this!!! O.O – --- Let's worship J.S. Cardone for that great dialogue!!!**_

**Caleb:** Hey, it's Reid and Tyler. Grab my jacket.

**Chase:** You guys need some – er – help?

**Pogue:** No man, just stay with the girls.

**Kate**_ grabbing his arm: _Yeah, stay with us.

**Chase:** Nooooo!!! Please!!! Not again!!!

**Kate**_ caressing his face – with her tongue_: Mmmm…

Exterior – Nicky's

_**Reid, Tyler, Aaron, **__and two of __**Aaron's**__ semi-hot friends are preparing themselves for some more action._

**Aaron's friend, **_let's call him _**dickhead**_ as __**Tyler**__ does_: Let's go. Bring it on man.

**Tyler:** Hey, he's my boyfriend, dickhead. And if you want more of us, you gotta pay!

**dickhead:** We ain't paying you shit, so if you don't like –

**Caleb**_ having a gorgeous entrance with __**Pogue **__at his side_: Hell, yeah, we DO like! – I mean, what's the problem?

**Aaron:** None of my damn business.

**Reid:** He wants it for free.

**Nicky **_appearing at the backdoor: _Hey! Take it some place else, ladies. We've special rooms for that!

**Aaron**_ and his boys leaving_: Whatever you say, Nicky. _**Aaron**__ and __**Caleb**__ are touching tenderly while he is passing __**Caleb.**_

**Caleb:** What were you thinking, Reid? Are you a ho now or what? We're not allowed to Use our Powers for personal profit! The responsibility. The consequences. And stuff. Blah blah.

**Reid:** We were just playing them.

**Tyler:** Yeah, c'mon, Caleb. They were suckers for it. – Literally speaking. No, wait, I mean figuratively.

**Reid:** Why don't you quit being such a pussy?

_**Reid**__ wants to pass __**Caleb**__, yet __**Caleb**__ grabs the back of __**Reid's **__neck, pulling his face closer to his own._

**Caleb:** I'm not finished with you yet.

_**Reid**__ moves closer, smirks and looks at __**Caleb**__ oh so seductive._

**Caleb: **Reid, stop.

_Then their lips crush. Tongues fight. Yeah, hot snogging._

**Caleb**_ pushes __**Reid **__away: _What will it take for you to get it? It's addictive, you moron?

**Reid**_s mirks: _Looks like you're already addicted.

**Caleb:** The responsibility. The consequences. And stuff. Blah blah. If you Use in the open, like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen.

**Reid:** Exposing us? Jeez, Caleb, everyone knows that we're gay!

**Pogue:** Who is gay?

_**Reid**__ and __**Caleb**__ are moving closer giving each other seductive, lustful looks. __**Caleb **__places his hand on __**Reid's**__ chest, breathing, panting._

**Caleb:** My power's greater than yours.

**Reid:** Not until you undress.

**Caleb:** All right, go for it, tough guy.

_Both start to undress themselves, no, let's say they tear off each other's clothes in a haste._

**Pogue**_ pulls __**Caleb**__ away and holds him back_: Stop it! This is crazy. You are not gay.

**Caleb **_licking his lips_: It's for his own good. – Keep Using like you did tonight and last night and the responsibility, the consequences, and stuff, blah blah.

**Reid:** I don't need Using when I'm with Ty.

**Caleb:** Don't play me, Reid! I'm talking about later and you know it.

**Reid:** The hell I do! I didn't use later!

**Caleb:** You did! You sent me that dream!

**Reid:** What the fuck are you talking about?

_**Reid**__ exits._

**Tyler**_ picking up the remains of __**Reid's**__ clothes, looking at the almost naked, hot and sweaty, delicious, well-built, perfectly shaped, overall gorgeous __**Caleb**__, locked in__** Pogue's **__strong and caring, muscular arms: _It's not right Using on each other, Caleb.

**Caleb**,_ panting_: Tell it to Reid.

**Tyler**_ sniffles_: He's my boyfriend.

**Tyler**_ exits._

**Caleb**_ still in __**Pogue's**__ arms_: Reid's lying. Had to have been him.

**Pogue: **How do you know?

**Caleb:** Because, unfortunately, it wasn't you. And Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie with me.

_A moment of silence. __**Pogue **__is still holding __**Caleb**__ and is quite unaware of this. __**Caleb **__leans closer into the tender embrace…_

**Sarah**_ suddenly appears at the backdoor_: Hey!

**Pogue **_breaks away_: Jeez! What was that?

**Sarah**_ chuckles_: This place is so cool!

_**End of Scene**_

_**A/N What a scene. Did I actually change anything?**_

_**Thanks a lot for reading this! And PLEASE review! – Or I'll have to send Sarah after you!**_

_**And now here's something extra. It's a true story, well, sort of.**_

**Watching The Covenant with my Mom**

**Me: **So, do you wanna watch a DVD?

**Mom:** What movie?

**Me:** The Covenant.

**Mom:** I'd like to watch something funny.

**Me:** Well, it has some funny scenes. – It's about witchcraft and stuff.

**Mom:** Is it exciting?

**Me:** Yes.

**Mom:** How long? 90 minutes? I don't mind. Let's watch it.

**Dad: **Watch what?

**Me:** The Covenant.

**Dad:** What's that?

**Me:** That's the name. The Covenant. – You know it. I watched it yesterday. _**(A/N Only the best scenes!)**_ You saw parts of it.

**Dad:** What's it about?

**Me:** Witchcraft.

**Dad:** I don't know that movie. I haven't seen it.

**Me:** You did. It was only yesterday. You went out after some minutes because you didn't like it.

**Dad:** No. I haven't seen it. Let's watch it.

**Me:** Okay…

(the party)

**Mom:** Ewwwww!!! What kind of movie is that?! Disgusting!

**Me:** I swear it's the only scene where someone pukes.

**Mom:** What's it with his eyes?

**Me:** It's when he uses the Power. He's a wizard, sort of.

**Mom:** Oh, and he? Is he also a wizard?

**Me:** Yes.

**Mom: **And he, too?

**Me:** Yes. And he too. All 4 boys in the car.

**Dad **_leaving the room, disappointed:_ This isn't Harry Potter.

**Mom: **So, they're all wizards. And the girls, too?

**Me: **No. Only the boys.

(in the dorm)

**Mom:** Is she a witch?

**Me:** No. Only the boys.

**Mom:** Is he a wizard? _meaning Chase_

**Me:** Erm. Just watch the movie.

**Mom: **And why are they wizards?

**Me:** They're descendents of witches. You know, Salem, witchcraze. – It said so at the beginning.

**Mom:** Oh, I didn't read that.

(Danvers mansion)

**Mom:** Who are they? Are they wizards, too?

**Me:** That's Caleb and – They are two of the boys from the car.

**Mom:** And this house?

**Me:** He lives there.

**Mom: **And who – ?

**Me:** That's his mom.

**Mom:** What power?

**Me:** Listen. She explains it.

(the dead kid in the car)

**Mom:** Is he a wizard?

**Me:** No. He's dead.

**Mom:** But he was one of the boys in the car.

**Me:** No. He's just a dead guy.

**Mom:** But he looks like one of them.

**Me:** No, he doesn't.

(Sarah in the shower)

**Mom:** Why does she suddenly have a tattoo? Is it a spell?

**Me: **No. She had it the whole time. It was just covered by the towel or her hair.

(at the old colony house)

**Mom:** Is that his father?

**Me:** No. That's Gorman. The caretaker. –_That's_ his dad. He's aged from Using too much – from doing too much magic.

(Nicky's)

**My sister **_who gets frequently in and out of the room_: What are you watching?

**Me:** The Covenant.

**Mom:** It's about witchcraft.

**My sister: **Are they all witches at the school?

**Mom:** No, just the boys.

**My sister: **Where did they get their powers from?

**Mom:** They always had them.

**Me:** They got them when they were 13.

**My sister: **Why?

**Mom:** They are all witches in their families.

**Me:** The first-born son inherits the Power.

**My sister: **Is he a wizard?

**Mom:**Yes!

**My sister: **And he?

**Mom:**Yes, he is. But the girls aren't.

**My sister **_meaning Chase: _And is he a wizard too?

**Mom: **He won't tell me.

(outside Nicky's)

**Mom:** Are they wizards?

**Me:** That's Reid and Tyler! – They're the other two from the car.

**Mom:** What's this ascending?

**Me:** When they ascend they get more power.

**Mom:** But what does it mean, ascending?

**Me:** It's when they turn eighteen. They get more power.

(Kate and Sarah's room)

**My sister: **Eww! A spider!

**Me:** Just wait. Hehe…

**My sister: **EWWWWW!!!!!

(pool and locker room)

**Me:** Oh, here comes the best scene! _drools_

**Mom:** Who's Chase?

**Me:** The new guy.

**Mom:** Is that Chase? The one with the shirt?

**Me:** Yeah, that's him. _drools_

**My sister: **Is he a wizard too?

**Mom: **He won't tell me.

**Me:** Look! Look! Pogue's so jealous! hehe. – Erm. Sorry.

(the other swim scene)

**Me: **Oh, another good scene.

**My sister: **Is that Caleb?

**Mom:** Is he the one who banged his head?

**Me:** Yes. _drools_.

(Pogue and Caleb reading Chase's school record)

**My sister: **So they are already 18!

**Me:** No, they aren't.

**My sister: **But they just said it!

**Me:** No. Only Chase is 18. And if you had paid attention earlier on, you would know that Caleb's birthday is on Saturday!

**My sister: **Sorry…

**Mom: **So he is a wizard!

**Me:** Yeah.

(Chase vs. Pogue)

**Mom:** Who's that?

**Me:** Chase.

**Mom: **He is the evil guy?

**Me:** Yes.

**Mom:** Oh, does he die?

**Me:** No, he doesn't. It's Pogue.

**Mom:** Who's Calem?

**Me:** CaleB! He's the one with the dark hair and the full lips.

(Chase vs. Caleb in Sarah's room)

**Me:** Oh, _that's_ my favorite scene. hehe.

**Mom:** So is he evil?

**Me:** Yeah.

**Mom:** Does she die?

**Me:** No, she doesn't.

**Mom:** Why doesn't he age? They said when they use their power, they age.

**Me:** Well, not immediately. It takes some time.

**Mom: **Oh, we've seen that movie before, haven't we?

**Me:** No, you haven't seen it. It's just the scene from my youtube video I showed you the other day.

**My sister: **Did he kiss him?

(Danvers mansion)

**Me:** Haha! Did you just see that? Reid almost knocked that stuffed cheetah over! Erm. Sorry.

(Putnam barn)

**Mom: **Why does he do that?

**Me:** Because he is evil???

**Mom:** Who's the evil guy?

**Me: **Chase. The one with the dark shirt and the coat.

**Mom:** Is he the evil guy?

**Me:** No. That's Caleb.

**Mom: **Isn't he the evil guy?

**Me:** No. He's the good guy.

**Mom:** Who?

**Me:** The one with the white shirt.

**Mom:** Now, who's the evil guy?

**Me:** Dark shirt.

**Mom: **Him?

**Me:** No. He wears a white shirt and has those lips. That's Caleb.

**Mom:** Will he die?

**Me:** No. It's Caleb. He won't die.

**Mom:** So is he the good guy?

**Me: **No. That's Chase! – Black shirt, coat, evil grin.

**Mom:** I don't see any difference between the two of them…

**Me: **Just –

**Mom: **Why doesn't he age?

**Me:** Well, it takes some time.

**Mom: **But he uses magic. Why doesn't he get older?

**Me:** I don't know!

**Mom:** Who's that?

**Me:** That's his mother. – And that's his father.

**Dad **_(I don't know when he came back):_ Who willed him his power?

**Mom:** His father.

(the fight is over)

**Mom:** He's not dead? Where is he?

**Me:** Dunno. It's the end. Maybe they wanted to save that for the sequel.

**Mom: **Are we going to watch the sequel now?

**Me:** It's not been filmed yet.

**Mom: **What kind of ending is that? I want to know how it ends!

**Me: **Hmm… You could read a fanfiction, I guess…

**My sister,**_ back again (I don't know when she left): _Is it over? How did it end?

**Mom:** The good won. Yet, it had an open ending. The bad guy just disappeared.

**My sister: **That sucks.

**Mom:** We have to wait for the sequel.

-+-+

A few days later I was watching Blood and Chocolate when my Mom came in.

**Mom **_very excited: _Is that the sequel to the one we watched?

**Me: **Erm, no.

**Mom:** It is! There are these boys again!

**Me: **Erm, no. Different boys. Different movie. It's about werewolves.

**Mom:** I don't want to watch that. Why aren't we watching the sequel to that other movie?

**Me**_ rolls his eyes_.

_A bit later:_

**My sister: **What are you watching?

**Me: **Blood and Chocolate.

**My sister: **Is that Caleb in it again?

**Me: **No…

**My sister: **Okay. _leaves the room_.

_**Okay. Now this is really the end of this long chapter.**_

**Don't forget to leave a review!**


	7. Scenes 8 and 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _The Covenant _or_ Prison Break_. And I do not download TV shows from the internet nor use hairspray as a combat weapon. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Scene 8 – Later that Night

Caleb's Car

**Sarah:** Thanks again for a great day. I had fun.

**Caleb:** What the fuck? How did you get into my car again?!

**Reid:** Seriously, man. You have to lock your car properly when you leave it unguarded.

**Caleb:** What the fu-???_ turns round to the backseat, where a shirtless, smirking __**Reid**__ is straddling a __**Tyler**__ in his boxers._

_**Sarah **__is chewing chewing-gum and smiling sheepishly._

**Caleb:** All of you, out of my car. Now. I mean it. Now.

**Tyler**_ rolls his eyes_: Gah, I hate it when he's like that. – Caleb, we're in the middle of nowhere, it's raining, and Reid has thrown all of my clothes out of the window. _looks at __**Caleb**__ with his gorgeous baby blue eyes._

**Caleb:** Tyler, are you trying to Use against me?

**Tyler:** What? Me? No, I'm just naturally cute. _flutters his eyelashes at __**Caleb.**_

**Caleb:** Fine. _groans. drives to the dorms._

Exterior – Dorms

**Tyler**_ beaming: _Thanks, Caleb. _gets out of the car with __**Reid.**_

**Reid:** Why were you flirting with him like that?

**Tyler**_ smirking sweetly: _'Cause I know it turns you on.

**Reid:** Damn right, hun. _slaps__** Tyler's **__butt._

_**Tyler**__ laughs and runs quickly into the building, pursued by a horny __**Reid.**_

_**Sarah **__is chewing chewing-gum and smiling sheepishly._

**Caleb**_ glares at her, then says:_ Fact is, you're the only girl I've ever taken here.

**Sarah**_ is chewing chewing-gum and smiling sheepishly: _Really?

**Caleb:** Yeah.

**Sarah:** And why is that?

**Caleb: **BECAUSE YOU FUCKING MORON BROKE INTO MY FUCKING CAR!!!

_**Sarah**__ is chewing chewing-gum and smiling sheepishly._

**Caleb**_ rolls his eyes: _Listen, I'm sorry about Gorman.

**Sarah:** I think I'll survive.

**Caleb:** Yeah, that's the problem. I'm sorry he didn't shoot you!

**Sarah**_ is chewing chewing-gum and smiling sheepishly: _Night.

**Caleb: **Get. Out. Now.

_**Sarah **__opens the passenger's door, then suddenly turns and kisses __**Caleb's **__tasty lips quickly._

**Caleb: **Ewwww! _wipes his mouth with his sleeve, pushes __**Sarah**__ out of the car and drives off._

**Sarah**_ sitting on the ground_: My new boyfriend is so cool.

Interior – Dorms

_A long and spooky hallway, thunder, lightning and strange giggling noises from one room:_ Oh, Reid! _moans and more giggling._

Interior – Sarah and Kate's room (sorry if it isn't the one you wanted to see)

_**Sarah**__ and __**Kate**__ are sleeping peacefully in their beds. Suddenly a spider crawls over__**Sarah's **__arm and her __face. She wakes up with a start, shakes her hair and a spider falls on the bed. __**Sarah **__shrieks, then lifts the covers and sees hundreds of spiders crawling all over her bed and her legs._

**Sarah**_ screaming: _Kate! Wake up! Kate! Ewww!!!

**Kate **_jumps out of her bed, grabs hairspray and a lighter and uses them as a flamethrower, burning the poor little creatures alive. __**(A/N Do not try this at home!!!)**_

_When the flames go out and only roasted spiders are left, the girls look at each other, both gasping for air._

**Sarah: **Wow! That was so cool.

**Kate:** I know. – Yet, I'm sorry about your sheets. – You can sleep in my bed, if you want to.

**Sarah:** Okay.

_**Kate**__ and __**Sarah **__go into __**Kate's**__ bed, cuddling up into the covers and each other._

**Kate:** Comfy, isn't it?

**Sarah:** Yeah. Night, Kate.

**Kate:** Night.

_Some minutes later._

**Kate:** Um, Sarah?

**Sarah:** Yeah, Kate?

**Kate:** Um, it's kind of warm, isn't it?

**Sarah:** Yeah.

**Kate:** So, maybe, if we took off our clothes, it would help?

**Sarah:** Hmm… But I'm only wearing a top and panties. Yet, if you think, it'll help –

_**Kate **__nods eagerly._

**Sarah:** Okay then. _takes off her clothes under the blanket: _Nighty night.

**Kate**_ takes off her nightgown and panties and tosses them on the floor next to the bed: _Night.

_Some minutes later._

**Kate:** Um, Sarah?

**Sarah:** Yeah, Kate?

**Kate:** Um, it's kind of cold, isn't it?

**Sarah:** Yeah.

**Kate:** So, maybe, we should move a little bit closer?

**Sarah: **Hmm… If you think, it'll help. Okay then.

_**Kate**__ and __**Sarah**__ move closer under the blanket._

Interior – Caleb's room

_A phone rings. __**Caleb **__is lying in his bed, hot and sweaty. The blanket discretely pulled just right above his hips giving a full view of his broad heaving chest. Glistening sweat covering his muscular upper body. His hand runs through his full hair. He is panting and looking rather confused, as he does most of the movie._

**Caleb**_ reaches for the phone and answers it with a husky voice: _Yeah.

**Pogue **_on the phone_: I just saw –

**Caleb **_straightens up:_ Pogue is that you? I can't believe it! Did you have the same dream like me? – Oh, after all these years –

**Pogue**_ is lying in his bed, __**(A/N Yeah, sorry in his own room, yeah, sorry he's still straight.)**__ the blanket nicely draped over his body, revealing his heaving chest, his superbly-defined stomach and giving hints of something more below. His hard muscles moving temptingly in the dim light. His blond hair untidy, wild. His whole body covered in sweet sweat. He is gasping for air while his soft lips move: _Um, I just saw the same Halfling you saw last night. What the hell is it?

**Caleb:** I don't know. It's starting to freak me out. Maybe there's a Middle-Earth Convention around here. – Um, if you're still worried and can't get to sleep, I could come around and –

**Pogue:** Maybe someone is using.

**Caleb**_ sighs: _Yeah, someone's using powers and I mean bigtime blah blah. And I intend to find out who. Because of the responsibility, the consequences, and stuff, blah blah.

**Pogue:** Okay. Goodnight. _hangs up._

**Caleb:** Wait, we could – damn. _sighs and cuddles up into his pillow._

_End of scene._

Scene 9 – At school

Interior – Classroom

_**Kate**__ and __**Sarah**__ are sitting next to each other, giggling, __**Sarah**__ is blushing, just a bit._

_**Reid,**__ who is sitting somewhere in the back, casts meaningful looks at__** Caleb, **__who is sitting next to __**Pogue.**_

**Caleb**_ stares back at __**Reid,**__ then whispers to __**Pogue: **_Look. Reid's looking at us. He looks kind of jealous, doesn't he?

**Teacher:** Good morning. – Mr. Danvers, Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class. –

_**Caleb**__ and __**Pogue**__ look at each other intently._

**Teacher:** Now we're going to study –

_**Caleb**__ and __**Reid**__ stare at each other intently._

**Teacher:** Okay, boys, go on. Don't listen to what I say. Just keep on giving each other those meaningful looks. – God, my life sucks. Why didn't I learn something useful? I could have been a lawyer or a veterinarian or a garbage man, yet instead I have to deal with this bunch of hormone-driven teenagers everyday.

**Reid**_ still glaring at __**Caleb:**_ Yeah! _Dreamcatcher_ was the shit!

**Teacher:** Thank you, Mr. Garwin. But I wasn't saying anything at all that may have caused your comment. – Yeah, just go on and give each other that looks, while I'll stand here and pity myself.

Interior – Provost's Office

**Provost:** This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in. You wouldn't know anything about it, would you, Mr. Danvers? _slams something on the desk._

**Caleb**_ swallows hard and looks at the thing. It's a DVD entitled "Ipswich Boys Gone Wild": _No, sir. _**(A/N I so owe this to Kos-Mos607. Sorry, if I haven't asked you in advance, but hey, famous people get quoted all the time!)**_

**Provost:** But you would know about a, ahem, fight, ahem, at a local bar last night.

**Caleb:** Sir, if I could –

**Provost:** And if I'm correct Chase Collins was with you?

**Caleb:** Yes, sir.

**Provost:** Mhm. – Chase Collins comes to us with a brilliant academic record, a very handsome face, and a damn hot body – and his family trust has made a generous endowment to this institution. I want to make sure he has a positive _experience_ at Spenser. Do I make myself clear?

**Caleb**_ so sweet when he's intimidated_: Yes, sir.

**Provost: **Good. – I understand you and Chase have already _bonded_ and I would appreciate it if you would continue to _take him_ under your wing, make sure his stay here is a _pleasant_ one.

**Caleb:** What? Do you mean I should – ?

**Provost:** I thought I had made myself clear.

**Caleb:** But why me?

**Provost:** Caleb, do I really have to tell you? You are by far the hottest student at Spenser, no matter how many fangirls may contradict me on this issue. You _are_ the main character of this movie and you _will_ bang Chase Collins. – Now, you may kiss my ring and leave.

**Caleb**_ sighs: _Yes, sir.

Interior – Library

**Sarah**_ sitting at a desk, leafing through some books, looking at the pictures_: So spiders are no insects. And they have one-two-three-four-five-six-that number after six-eight legs. Oh. That's interesting.

**Kate**_ suddenly appears at her side: _What is that?

**Sarah: **Oh, nothing. I'm just looking at these things called books while I'm downloading some _Prison Break _episodes.

**Kate:** Wentworth Miller is hot. Isn't he gay?

**Sarah:** Oh, I dunno.

**Kate:** And isn't he doing it with this Lincoln guy?

**Sarah: **Oh, but they're supposed to be brothers.

**Kate**_ grins: _I know! Isn't that kinda hot?

**Sarah**_ sighs, blushes, grins, blushes: _Oh.

_**End of scene.**_

* * *

_**A/N**_ Do these chapters actually get longer each time? And now, would you please review? Or I'll cry. – And you know what the next scene will be :D (I think I'm already drooling!)

Btw, yay, there's a new **poll** on my profile page: "Which Covenant boy would you like to be?"

And check out my other stories as well, yes please? If you want something funny and hot (so I have been told XD) I'm writing a MarySue fic called: "_**That Girl's Got a Secret XD**_". Or if you are in the mood for some angst, check out my Tyler rape fic "_**It hurts**_" (sorry for that, it's really angsty)!


	8. Making of the Locker Room Scene

**LOCKER ROOM SCENE LOCKER ROOM SCENE LOCKER ROOM SCENE** (_happy squeal_)

Oh, I hope I will prove myself worthy of this awe-inspiring classic scene of cinematic history.

**Disclaimer**: This is just a parody. The references to actual persons are only a satiric device. – I don't own _The Covenant_. – Yet, I do own an exact replica of that shower and locker room in my grand mansion (in my own version of reality that is). You'll never know when you may need it. – Oh, do you remember chapter 1 where I said I don't own a Volkswagen? Guess what: I got one now!!! )

* * *

**The Making of The Locker Room Scene** (only found on the super special edition bonus DVD including lots of deleted scenes and hot bonus footage)

_Director and cast assembled, on the set, next to pool._

**Renny**: Okay, now this scene is really a vital part of the film.

**Steven**: So this is the scene where we're doing the swim competition, right?

**Chace**: What? Are we supposed to swim? Hey, I'm not doing any stunts! I told you.

**Renny**: No, not an actual swim scene.

**Steven**: If we aren't going to swim, why are we wearing these? _points at their tiny speedos_.

**Renny**: Believe me. It's really important for the story.

**Taylor**_ straightening up, grinning_: Oh, I don't mind.

_**Steven**__ looking at __**Taylor's**__ super hot body, crossing his harms in front of his chest, feeling kind of awkward._

**Renny**: Okay, now listen. The scene starts like this: Caleb and Pogue walk in, stroll along the pool, then come to Reid and Tyler who are waiting over here. Then Tyler asks Caleb about the provost.

**Chace**: Wait? I do actually get another line? Wohoo! Yay for me! _coughs_. I so have to call my agent. I need to get better roles.

**Renny**: Yes, yes. – Okay they talk a bit about the fight and stuff, just some pretext for Pogue touching Reid's face –

_**Taylor**__ and __**Toby**__ both raise their eyebrows and glare at __**Renny**_

_**Steven**__ chuckles._

**Taylor**_ to __**Steven**_: Oh, now you're laughing. I bet you haven't read the scene where you and Chase are making out… _grins._

**Steven**_ shocked, leaves through the script_: What?

**Chace**: What?! What the f-? – I so need to get a new agent.

**Renny**: Okay, then they go into the shower.

**Steven**: Wait. That was it? Excuse me if I missed anything. But why are we dressed like this _pointing at his speedos_ – if we're only talking about the provost and the fight? Am I missing anything?

**Renny**: I told you. This is a very vital scene. It illustrates their characters, each individually.

**Taylor **_chuckles_: And their physique.

**Steven**_ looks at __**Taylor**__, feeling still kind of self-conscious next to that perfect muscular body of __**Taylor's**__. whispers_: I so want his personal trainer.

**Renny**: Okay, Steven, don't worry. In the next scene you don't have to wear those swimming trunks anymore. And as the next scene takes place in the shower room, it makes the film only more realistic if you wear nothing at all….

**Steven**: WHAT?

**Chace**: WHAT?! – I so have to fire that damn agent!

**Taylor**: WHAT?!

**Toby**_grins_: Oh, sounds cool.

_**Steven**__**, Chace, **__**Taylor**__ glare at __**Toby**_.

**Toby**_ shrugs_: What? I'm British and I don't mind showing my cute arse in public…

**Renny**: Okay, then it's Reid's butt. _thinking aloud_ Oh I have to talk to Pierre. We need some nice shots of that…

**Chace**: Okay, if we're not actually having a shower in this scene, what are we supposed to be doing then?

**Renny**: Oh, you just stand at your locker – shirtless.

**Chace**: So I'm getting dressed?

**Renny**: Um, no. – It's really important that you just stand there – shirtless – at your locker.

**Chace**_ looks at the script in his hands, mumbling_: What kind of movie is this? – Do I at least get some dialogue?

**Renny**: Yes, yes. You're a very vital part of the drama of this scene – of the action.

**Toby**: Haha! Getting your arse smacked!

**Chace**: What? _looks at the script, then at__** Renny**_: Um, am I gay in this movie?

**Renny**: Okay. Then we have a little fight between Aaron and Chase.

**Chace**: Huh? What? I get a real action scene? Um, I thought I told you. I won't do any stunts.

**Renny**: Eh, I meant Sebastian.

**Sebastian **_turns round, he's been looking at all the girls in swimsuits on the set_: Yes, that's me. – Just wait a second. I'm not actually in the scene at the pool but only in the locker room? Then why the hell am I wearing these?! _points at his speedos_.

**Renny**: Oh, it's just so that you get the feeling. I mean for the character. He's a swimmer. You know. And the next scene will be only more credible.

**Steven**_ nods_: Makes sense.

**Sebastian**: What?

**Renny**: Okay, then. Sebastian, you have this argument with Kyle.

**Toby**: About his penis! _chuckles_

**Chace**: What kind of movie is this?

**Renny**: And then you fight. Oh, and remember Chase enjoys fighting. A lot. If you know what I mean.

**Sebastian**: Okay, just for the records. You want me to make him look kinda gay? I mean I'm cool with that.

**Renny**: Oh, no, of course not. _whispers to__** Sebastian**_: Yes! _– to all_: Okay, and then after Chase punches Aaron in the ribs –

**Kyle**: Sorry, Renny. Just a question. Here it says _pointing at the script_ "Aaron stands at the locker." Um, what am I actually supposed to be doing the whole time?

**Renny**: Just stand there and look into your locker. When Chase walks past, you-

**Chace**: What? Me? I got some more dialogue?

**Renny**: When Sebastian walks past and gives you that look, you say your line.

**Toby**: "What you're looking at, fag?" Ha! Love that dialogue! Can I have Chase's line?

**Chace**: Hey! I only got about 30 words in this darn movie and now you wanna steal my line?

**Toby**_ rolls his eyes_: Sebastian's line I meant.

**Kyle**: So when we're fighting and I only got a towel on… I mean can't I wear pants? I mean, if the towel…

**Renny**: Oh, don't worry. We'll cut that out. – _to himself_: And put it on the very special DVD edition. – And then Caleb and Chase shake hands. You know they're very close friends now. So it's important that their handshake lasts quite long, you know.

**Chace**: Um, you're talking about Sebastian again, right? So where am I then?

**Renny**: Okay, you can just stand there in the background and watch them, if you're that eager to be in the shot.

**Chace**: Sounds cool. Shirtless, right? – I'll have to do some sit-ups now.

**Steven**: Um, may I wear a shirt then?

**Renny**: Okay, okay. Though, it mustn't be buttoned up yet. Because it's important for the character, you know. – And Pogue watches them as well. He looks kind of jealous. You know, Caleb is his best friend.

**Taylor**: Kay. I can do that. I mean, as long as it doesn't look like I'm gay...

**Renny**: Of course not. Besides you don't have to wear a shirt.

**Taylor**_grins_: Aw, and I could wear very low cut pants too.

**Steven **_hisses_: Vain bastard. – _to himself_: I so need his personal trainer.

**Sebastian**_ to himself_: I so need to see this movie as a chance to prove my great acting skills.

**Taylor**_ to himself_: I'm so much hotter than all of them.

**Toby **_to himself_: I so want to have that line: "That thing between your legs…"

**Chace**_ to himself_: I so need to get bigger roles.

**Kyle**_ to himself_: I so still don't know what I'm supposed to do at that locker.

**Renny **_to himself_: I so enjoy working with young talented – gullible actors.

**Renny **_aloud_: Okay, then. Let's get started.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: This wasn't the actual making of. – In reality it was like this:

**Renny**: Okay. Thanks. We're done for today. Guys, if you want to, you can take a shower now and get changed. _whispering to his filming crew_: Have you placed all the hidden cameras in the showers and locker room? Whatever is going to happen there, we have to get it on film and use it for the movie.

_**A/N So this was just the behind the scenes version. Next chappie is going to be the actual movie scene. Yay!**_


End file.
